


Festival of Lights

by purplenerd777



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jack is Jewish fight me, M/M, Reaper76 Secret Santa, Secret Santa, but i researched, dad!au, goy writing jewish holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenerd777/pseuds/purplenerd777
Summary: My secret santa was koushieie who asked for: (dads au) Gabe and Jack and their first Christmas/holiday trip with little Jesse. And I know they asked for Christmas, but I can’t in good conscience write Jack as Christian, so here’s the family celebrating the final night together.





	Festival of Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suneater00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneater00/gifts).



The snow was falling softly outside the window, which meant that Jack had convinced Jesse to have a snow day, and Gabe was huddled inside keeping the fire roaring and keeping an eye on the challah. 

Gabe would love— no he won’t lie to himself. He’s glad he was put on baking duty as Jack shows their son how to do snow angels and build a snowman. Jesse had wanted to go sledding as well, but Jack had to explain that the snow was too wet or something.

As the timer went off for the challah, Gabe caught sight of his two most important people making their way inside, so he began to heat the milk for hot chocolate. He might not know much about snow days, but he knew about keeping warm.

“Papi, Papi, did you see? Dad helped me make a snowman, and we gave him a stetson and and a cigar!” Jesse exclaimed as he hurriedly took off his snow boots and struggled out of his snow pants, showering the kitchen with the dreaded cold stuff, that was quickly melting in the warmth of the house.

Gabe quirked an eyebrow at Jack who shrugged out of his jacket, “He said he wanted a Clint Eastwood snowman, my snowmen had pipes.” Gabe chuckled lightly and helped Jesse finish getting out of his snow gear.

Before he had time to react, Jesse shared a conspiratorial look with his dad and quick like a snake he shoved his hands against his papi’s exposed neck.

“No! Not my only son! Betrayed! Betrayed I tell you!” Gabe shreiked, mainly to hear Jesse’s squeals of delight at his overdramatic display. He collapsed completely to the floor, in the middle of the beginnings of a very cold puddle, and continued “How did you learn my one weakness! Not the cold hands anything but that!” 

As soon as Jesse leaned down to get closer to Gabe, he snatched the seven year old off his feet and into his lap as he began tickling the boy. “Papi, ah stoppppp. It tickles-“ Jesse laughed, not making any real protests.

“Alright you two I think the tickle monster needs to wait.” 

“But Jaaaaack”

“But Daaaaaad” What a pair they made, only six months with Jesse officially in their care and he already acted like a spitting image of Gabe.

“No buts, now I don’t know about you Jesse, but I want some hot cocoa.” Jack chided as he turned to the counter, his snow gear neatly tucked away, unlike the maelstrom that was a 7 year old boy.

But Gabe was getting cold sitting in the middle of Jesse’s snow gear, and he could feel his back protesting being on the ground so long. Standing up, he blew a quick raspberry on Jesse’s cheek before butting hips with Jack so he could finish up the cocoa.

“No way, Jackie, this is a top secret recipe, can’t have you stealing it now.” Jesse had followed after him and he heaved their son up onto the counter between them. 

“Can I know?” Jesse asked, smugly already knowing the answer. 

“Of course, Mijo, you’re a Reyes after all.” Jesse giggled at Jack’s pretend offense. 

Gabe leaned close to Jesse and cupped his hand around his ear, and in a stage whisper, loud enough for Jack to hear he asked, “Do you wanna know the secret Jesse?”

Jesse nodded enthusiastically, his cowboy hat slipped down his head a little. “The special ingredient is love”

Jesse nodded his head seriously, taking into consideration what Gabriel had just said. Then, very seriously he said, “That’s what you said is the secret ingredient for Dad’s coffee.”

Gabe gasped in mock surprise, though Jesse and Jack put up with his shenanigans, “I never realised. I think it’s because I just want you two to know how much I love you.” 

Quickly pushing the brim of Jesse’s hat over his eyes, he stole a quick kiss from Jack. 

With his father’s hand lightly holding the hat over his eyes, Jesse attempted to swat his father away while crying, “ewwwww, stoooppppp. Dads are so gross!”

Lifting his hand from Jesse’s hat, he backed away to the stove to finish up the hot chocolate. “How many marshmallows?”

“Eight!” Jesse called out as Jack helped him down off the counter.

“Eight?” Jack repeated as he shook his head in response to the question, Jack would get the adult hot chocolate. 

“Cause it’s the eighth day of chanukah!” Jack smiled softly down at their son, as Gabe handed him the marshmallows to add in himself. 

Gabe knew how important it was for Jack to share his culture with their son. While Gabe came along for the ride with most traditions, he was never religious after his deployment ended. For Jack, even with his faith scattered at his feet he still had the plethora of traditions he wanted to share with their son, the same way Gabe shared Spanish.

They spent the rest of the day curled up watching western movies that Jesse chose, and Jack eventually heading off to the kitchen to make the latkes for that night’s dinner. 

Gabe kept the rambuncious seven year old occupied with the dreidel they bought him the night before the start of the holiday, and pretended he didn’t notice when Jesse took from Gabe’s pile of Gelt. 

As the sun set over the trees in their yard Jack called in from the kitchen, “Who wants to light the menorah?” 

Gabe shared a look with Jesse before he ran off to the kitchen, his hand holding onto his hat. Gabe got up slowly, his back acting up from sitting on the floor for most of the afternoon.

Jesse more sedately stood at Jack’s side as he explained the blessings again. The lights were down in the kitchen, and the room was permeated with the smell of food and warm from a day of cooking. Finally, Jack took out a match and lit the candle and handing it to Jesse. Keeping his hand over Jesse his husband helped the boy light all 8 candles while reciting the blessings. 

It was a moment he wanted to pause forever, he knew eventually Jesse would become a teenager, and angst ridden one if he was anything like Gabe. But just now, in their quiet house in upstate New York, they were a new family, teaching their son their traditions. There would come a day when Jesse would no longer appreciate his father’s gentle teasing, but for now the boy relished in the goofiness.

After the candles were lit, dinner was tucked into. Jesse would get a majority of his presents on Christmas when they went to visit his Grandma’s in L.A. but he got the red serape, which was too big, but that was fine, he would grow into it, that Gabe had made for him as his big gift.

For Jack he had bought tickets to the Pacers against the Lakers, just for his own amusement really. Jack never wanted gifts during this holiday, but Gabe couldn’t resist an excuse to get something for the love of his life.

Later in the evening Jesse fell asleep between his fathers. 

“Thank you.” Jack whispered as he leaned his head against Gabe’s shoulder, his hands petting Jesse’s hair soothingly.

“For what?”

“You know what.” Jack kissed him on the lips, and it was a small protest from Jesse that they realised he hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet. They would bring him up to his room later, but not now. Now, they were enjoying the warmth that only good food and a cuddle pile on the floor could provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone <3 If you liked it a kudos/comment would be appreciate, and if I need to fix anything about the holiday please let me know, I tried to compare as many sites as I could, but obviously I could get something wrong. 
> 
> Have a good 2018, may it be full of sweet, healthy, reaper76 <3


End file.
